Файл:Death Death (Devil, Devil, Evil, Evil, Song) by Voltaire (OFFICIAL)
Description SCROLL DOWN FOR LYRICS: From the album To The Bottom of the Sea by Voltaire. If you like what you hear, please consider getting a copy at itunes: http://itunes.apple.com/us/album/to-the-bottom-of-the-sea/id293501332 or a physical CD at Cdbaby.com: http://www.cdbaby.com/Artist/Voltaire1 For more info visit: http://www.voltaire.net/ LYRICS: My granny while on her death bed She turned and said to me "Why must you view life so morbidly? I tried to teach you right But somewhere I went wrong 'Cuz you sing those Death death devil devil evil evil songs" When six pallbearers put her down And laid her body in the ground My eyes were wet My face was very long The pastor said "son here you are Won't you please take this guitar Sing dear departed Granny one last song" And I sang death death devil devil devil devil evil evil evil evil songs Hell you know that's how I get along The world is full of tragedy So how can it be wrong? Singing death death death death Devil devil evil evil songs Well, I was shopping at Hot Topic And I was walking out the door When two dumb jocks came up to me They said "Hey fag it ain't Halloween" And they kicked my lipstick to the floor And I sang death death devil devil devil devil evil evil evil evil songs Hell you know that's how I get along The world is full of idiots So how can it be wrong? Singing death death death death Devil devil evil evil songs Well, I went down to church on Sunday I sat up front in a pew The priest said "Jesus and Mary too son what the devil's got into you Get up and sing a hymn or two" And I sang death death devil devil devil devil evil evil evil evil songs Hell, you know that's how I get along The world's full of hypocrisy So how can it be wrong? Singing death death death death Devil devil evil evil songs I was invited to the White House The president pulled me aside He said "Son sing us a song of peace For those evil-doers in the Middle East" I rolled my eyes and kicked this rhyme I sang death death devil devil devil devil evil evil evil evil songs Hell you know that's how I get along The world is full of W's So how can it be wrong? Singing death death death death Devil devil evil evil songs Well then I died and went to Hell I could tell right away by the awful smell That this was clearly not the pearly gates The devil said "come here young man My wife and I are your biggest fans" So naturally I felt I had it made Well then he reached into an iron chest And he picked the tool that he felt was best And then he jabbed me in the schlong With a pitchfork that had sharpened prongs He turned to me and winked and sang this song He sang death death devil devil devil devil evil evil evil evil songs Yeah I know that's how you got along I find your song hilarious But now your soul's precarious Singing your death death death death Devil devil evil evil songs I'm just kidding kid Welcome to Hell Enjoy the buffet Death death devil devil devil devil evil evil evil evil songs Hell you know that's how we get along The world is full of sinners So how can it be wrong? Singing death death death death Devil devil evil evil songs